You Spin Me Right Round
by BurgerHeroLOTF
Summary: Don't Own any characters! the creators of Hetalia do! Japan struggles to believe America and America's proclamation of love! how will this end? in a lot of yaoi! AmericaxJapan Finally updated!
1. Thinking

**You Spin me Right Around **

_Japan's P.O.V_

I sighed as I saw the papers on my desk, it was a large pile of complaints, problems, favors, and of global warming solutions. I immediately sat down and started skimming through them. There was one that caught my attention, it was from my colleague Germany. I read his letter quickly, he was worried about my relationship with America-san.

There is no relationship between America-san and I. True we have been with each other a long time but that doesn't mean anything. I put his letter aside and quickly started to glance at the rest of my work. This letter though... it got me thinking. I start to stare blankly at my papers trying to think. America-san did ask me out before, but I had to reject him, I didn't want to end up like England. America and England are always fighting or they try to avoid each other but its only because of their past, they don't seem to get over it like America-san always says. When they were "together" they didn't have an official relationship well that's what America-san says. He says that England just found him and started smothering him. England just started like his boyfriend and America-san just accepted him. Even though he says it wasn't official I still find it official. They both expressed true love for each other and acted like they were in a relationship. But sometimes I don't blame England for that, America-san is a pretty good looking man. He does have many good qualities, qualities that anyone would like.

He has much charisma, he's rich, he's very outgoing, he has many friends, his self esteem is really high, and he has really beautiful clear eyes. I felt my cheeks get a lot warmer when I started to think like that. I think I was blushing, something I haven't done ever since... that relationship. But America-san was different, every time he smiles I cant help but to smile myself. When I think about this though I get sad as well, I'm jealous of America-san. He has everything I don't, I'm very shy, I don't have much friends, I'm really tight on money, I feel old and my eyes are pitch dark brown. I have everything he doesn't need, so why did America-san ask me out? I sighed again as I rested my back onto my chair looking towards the ceiling. Maybe I'm just thinking too much I told myself. Maybe I should just have said yes when he first asked me out, but what would Germany-san have thought? All of this is to confusing, I should have stayed an isolated country, none of this would have happened. But it's too late now. I looked at my phone that was all the way on the other side of the room.

Maybe I should try telling someone about this? I slowly got off of my chair and went over to the phone. But wait... who should I call? I stayed with the phone on my ear and thinking again. Here were my options China, Northern Italy, France, Canada, and Germany. Germany is the worst idea, he has his own relationship problems with Italy, so those two are out. China probably would tell me to build him a store with food in it, so I won't call him either. So either France, or Canada. I decided to call France first, I mean he is the country of love. I dialed his numbers and as the phone rang I was putting my thoughts together, "bounjor?" I heard his heavy french accent.

"Mushi Mushi France-san, it's me Japan"

"Ahh Japan what a lovely surprise, how are you monseir?"

"Well I'm fine thank you very much... I have a question to ask you though... It's about love"

"ahh le' amour I see? Oui I can help you what do you need?"

"Well..." I explained everything to him as quickly and less complicated as possible. When I am finished he bursts a great laughter. "Well Japan, give America a chance, he sounds like he really loves you"

"H-he does?" I can feel my self blush, I really hate that feeling. "Oui Japan, I know his previous relationship didn't go too well but, by the sounds of it he's willing to change for you." I'm glad I called France, he's very useful... "Ask him out and tell him 'monseir I want to have sweet love with you on my couch, my bed, just anywhere as long as I'm with you'" My eyes widened, "Fr-France-san!" I can feel myself blush furiously. He laughs again, "That is what Monseir Japan wanted no?" "N-not exactly, I-I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't sleep with him or anything b-but I-I don't want to sound perverted!" "Japan this isn't perverted, this is le' amour."

I couldn't even speak anymore, this was Madness. He kept on blabbering about what positions to try out with him and I felt a bit of blood drop from my nose, "France-san not to be rude, but I must leave, thank you for the advice I really appreciate it." "Anytime monseir Japan" I immediately hung up on him. I didn't want to tell America-san that, I mean I hardly even know if what I feel for him is love, I don't want to go and ask him to have sex with me that straight forward. I panicked a bit and I went to go wash my face. Calling France, was perhaps the worst idea ever. I tried to think again, maybe I should ask America-san out. But how would I ask him out, where should we go, and what should I do afterward? I sighed deeply, I hate myself for this, I'm not as daring as America-san or France. Sometimes I wished I can be more like them. As I was returning to my desk, my phone rang again. I turned to stare at it for a bit as it kept ringing. I finally went over and picked it up, hoping it wasn't France.

"This is Japan" "Hey Japan it's America!" I gasped softly, I didn't expect him to call. "A-America-san? How may I help you!" Damn it! I didn't mean to yell into the phone! I started to blush even more now.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you can hang out with me tomorrow..." He called me, he wants to hang out with me, this saves me the trouble of asking him out, "Hai America-san, where would you like to go?" He stood quiet for a while, I stood quiet awaiting his response. "I guess we will figure out tomorrow I mean I am the hero! Anyone will accept me anywhere! I'll go by your place tomorrow alright?" "H-Hai America-san!" "See you tomorrow then Japan! Bye!" He hung up. I slowly put my phone down. _Well, that was easy and coincidental I thought to myself. Now I needed to prepare myself for tomorrow. What_ _should I wear though? How Should I ask? What if something goes wrong what if... _I glanced at my clock it was 11:00 pm already. _HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN THINKING? _I quickly put my pajamas in and hop into bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day...


	2. Inconvenience

Author's Note:Sorry for not updating sooner I have the worlds terrible writer's block been having it for 2 weeks in this fanfiction and for months in the other. Please excuse my grammar and poor storyline but this is based on actual events which I thought was funny to write down. I own nothing of Hetalia and this is a AmericaxJapan pairing but soon enough I want to make a EnglandxJapan pairing so I have to finish this one so enjoy. Oh and there's some GermanyxItaly in this. Oh and i've noticed that many of you pointed out that the first chapter was too much of a huge paragraph my computer is a jerk and it hates me im so sorry T-T I'll find a way to fix it .

~ShadowsWithDespair

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting on a table twiddling my thumbs and looking down. Why am I with Italy-kun when I have a date with America today...?

It was exactly 5:00 a.m when I awoke. I had a terrible nightmare, France can be a really... dramatizing man. I sighed as I remembered yesterdays conversation, got up and looked through my closet. What should I wear? I pondered as I tear through all my clothing. My usual white suit won't do any good for today. Casual wear? America does always take his kawaii shirt with a little alien holding an American flag. So maybe I should find a shirt like that.

After tearing through my closet I finally found a shirt to wear. It was a white shirt with Pikachu, Chamander, and Squirtle. My personal favorite of all the pokemon there are. I was really never fond of Bulbasaur. Some black skinny jeans and my black high top converse were in my sight so I quickly slipped them on. I took a look at the clock, it took me an hour to find the right shirt. When does America wake up? He usually starts to text me usually around ten in the morning so I had four hours to spare. My head perked up when I heard my phone ring, I rushed to it and picked it up, "Moshi moshi?" "Ne ne Japan! It's me Italy! I wanted to invite you to come to breakfast with me" "Where's Doitsu-san?" "Oh he's still asleep but im hungry and I want some pasta and I know you're awake at these times." "It's 6 in the morning Italy-kun there will be no restaurants open."

"I know but I was hoping you would come over..." That is how I ended up in his house. I sat down staring patiently at the Italian who was running around the house like a maniac trying to make some pasta. I will never get used to the fact that someone can be so hyperactive. Maybe I'm just too old, oh god! I'm a pedophile I barely noticed how young America is compared to me! The only reason he looks older is because he's taller. I hit my head towards the table, I'm so hopeless. Italy noticed this and opened his mouth again, "ne? Japan what's wrong?"

"No-nothing is wrong" I responded as I gave him my usual emotionless stare. "Something is wrong... I know this because you haven't been listening to what I've been saying." "You were talking about you're relationship with Doitsu-san..." He stared at me blankly, I still wonder how he can stare at someone when he always has his eyes closed. Life continues to have many mysteries. "Ne so how is you're relationship with America?" I gasped a bit and started to blush a bit. I check my cellphone, no missed calls or text messages. "Well Italy-kun we have a date today..." As soon as I said that I seemed like I pressed the volume button on him. "really? I have an idea can we go on a double date?" "I-I don't know we would have to ask America-san" "Germany and I haven't done anything romantic in a while so I really need this! Please Japan!" "...I guess he wouldn't mind..." "YAY!". A loud booming noise from their room came out, "Italy why don't you let me sleep for once!" I shook my head, Germany never changed.

"I'm sorry Germany! I'm just excited for today!" Italy yelled back.

The man with blond messed up hair in boxers and a muscle shirt walks out of the room with dark circles around his eyes that makes his light blue eyes stand out. They remind me of America's eyes, "Oh Japan, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." he said with a yawn. "ohayo Doitsu-san" I respond quickly. He gets a shirt from the ground and puts it on. As he buttons up his shirt I start to wonder everything else on the ground is clean except for his clothes as if they were teared off by a wild animal- no I'm not going there. Italy was telling Germany about the date as he sets down the plate of spaghetti in front of me. They argued for a bit as I ate a bit of the spaghetti. Italy's food, is it always this delicious? "Spaghetti for breakfast again?" Germany murmured and Italy giggled. This must be usual if you live with a person. I don't blame Germany for being so grumpy. "So when is America coming?" Italy asked excitedly, "And where will we go?" "I'm not sure... he hasn't called or text me any of that..." "Ne! I know where we can go!" "We aren't going to Olive Gardens!" Germany yells as Italy whimpers a bit. I sighed, I missed these two a lot. We all ate together as Italy yelled ideas for the date and Germany would always yell at him back.

"Ne! I know! Let's go to that new mall they barely opened!" A mall for a date? That sounds kind of like something teenagers would do, we are countries. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Germany says. I sighed, "I guess it sounds good" I say and Italy squeals. "I'm going to go change then!" He runs after and Germany and I sigh at the same time. "Ahh Japan what am I going to do with him, he's just so adorable..." he says with a small chuckle. Even though he's always screaming at Italy he loves him. Germany really never does change.

My cellphone starts to ring, "Moshi moshi" "Japan dude I'm like knocking on your door and you don't open up. Where are you?" "Gomenesai America-san I'm at Italy's house, they want to make a double date with us..." "Oh okay sounds cool should I head over there?" I cover the speaker part of the phone and ask Germany and he nods in response. "Hai America-san" "Now you say hi you could hav-" "That means yes in Japanese..." "...oh yea I knew that I'll be over in a bit." He hangs up. I laugh a bit, he's so silly sometimes. Germany then yells, "Hey America is coming over!" Italy rushes out with a blue Mario shirt and jeans that are a bit baggy. "Yay! I'm ready! What about you Germany!" Germany looks down at himself and sighs. He gets up and leaves. "Look Japan I got new shoes!" Italy yells as he shows me his brand new Jordans. "That's very nice Italy-kun." I tell him with a small smile and he jumps up and down. "Germany bought them for me"

We both jump when we here banging on the door. Italy goes and opens the door and squeals, "Hi America!" "Yo Italy!" I slap my forehead wow they have so much in common. "Ne! Come in!" Italy says as he leads America to the kitchen. I blush a bit when I saw him, he was wearing a light blue shirt with a pikachu eating a rice ball. He had skinny jeans and some expensive vans. "Hey looks like we both decided to be pokemon geeks today" He said with a smile. I just look away, what does geek even mean. Germany comes out with a black muscle shirt (or maybe his muscles just ripped the shirt apart) and some regular jeans with some combat boots.

"Ne honey we aren't going to war we're going to the mall." "...isn't this clothing good enough for you" Germany replies a bit annoyed. "No they're okay never mind what I said." Italy quickly replied. America glanced at me with a confused look and I just sighed. "So when shall we depart to the mall?" I asked to prevent anymore arguments between Italy and Germany. "The mall opens at 11 so we have an hour to spare" Italy says happily then America chimes in, "We should go to the closest movie rental place and rent lots of scary movies!" Italy cheered in response and Germany nodded. I just sighed, America screams in any other scene when it came to scary movies. "I have a membership card in any blockbuster there is out there" America says taking out his card, he would carry that around. All four went to rent some movies such as paranormal activity, the grudge etc. I have a feeling that these movies won't be as terrifying as how this day was going to turn out.


	3. Nothing Goes According to Plan

**A.N: There are actually favorites… and followers for this story? Gee I suck sorry guys! Life throws too many obstacles! But I am back and ready with a new chapter!**

**This chapter will be written in 3****rd**** P.O.V from now on! Also I need good wallpapers for Andrew Garfield but internet don't have good ones OTL ;-;**

**If you guys design wallpapers MAKE ME ONE AND I LOVE YOU LONG TIME! LOL jk! **

**AdviceGiver: Thank you for the suggestions! I had many cracktastic (thataintevenawordLOL) ideas, those two were just like, warm ups for the actual thing!**

**And thank you for the list of names but I have already known them! Check out my fic called Rolling Boy, It has them xD. But I thank you anyway! I was planning to use them but I wanted to stick a bit more with the webcomic writing style. But I guess I can use them to prevent any confusion! **

**Just in case you guys don't know them: **

**England/Britain: Arthur Kirkland**

**Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt (according to the fandom!)**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**Japan: Kiku Honda**

**Italy: Feliciano Vargas**

**France: Francias Bonnefoy **

**China:Yao Wang**

**Well with that over with, here is the next chapter (andthelast;-;) **

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't not own Hetalia. Or anything named after a huge corporate business such as name of characters or stores! And Many inappropriate words!**_** Enjoy!**

**-BurgerHero **

After visiting Blockbuster the two pairs headed to the mall. The German sighed, out of all the places why the mall, there we're plenty more things to do than to just spend hours looking at things he couldn't afford anyway. He sighed again at that thought, and glanced over his hyperactive boyfriend.

What is Feliciano doing, he thought to himself as he stared at the Italian man staring at the fountain. Next to Alfred, these two are both notorious for their… incapability of using their intelligence. He looked around to look for Kiku, but he was nowhere in sight. Great, now he was abandoned to baby sit these two.

As he lost himself into his inner thoughts, he was snapped out by a large splashing sound. He quickly looked at the source of the water splashing.

Feliciano sat in the fountain, with watery eyes. He got his new Jordans wet, and he was wet himself. Ludwig would be so angry at him, he badly wanted to cry and run away. Isn't that what Italians are known for anyway? "Dude are you okay? How did you even fall?" Alfred quickly held out his hand and helped Feliciano stand up.

Feliciano sneezed a bit and responded, "I just wanted to see the fishies Alfie! But then I tripped over something and fell over. And now I'm all wet!"

"Okay look Feli, fountains usually don't have fish, especially some fountain in the middle of a freaking mall! But you're lucky I'm here to help you out, because that's what we heroes do best!" Alfred chirped happily as he took off his shirt and set it over his shoulder and swept Italy off his feet.

Kiku had stayed behind looking at some Hello Kitty plush; he considered buying one for Yao since Yao loved Hello Kitty. Although Yao had called it Shinatty Chan and drew a smile on it, making it look creepy in Kiku's opinion. He shuddered at the thought of Shinatty Chan with a human body. That will always creep him out, he thought to himself.

He suddenly stopped and stared at the scene before him. Alfred had just swept Feliciano off his feet and is carrying him bridal style. Kiku couldn't help but to feel some pain shutter through his body. He wondered what this pain was, he didn't like it, he felt as if he was angry and hurt at the same time. Where was Ludwig during this, why is he letting Alfred carry Feliciano like that.

He then snapped out of it and saw the pair again; Alfred was taking Feliciano to the bathroom. Wait, Francis had told Kiku of everything two gay guys can do in a bathroom. He would rather not think about it, Alfred had asked him out, not Italy!

Some more of that emotion started to bubble up inside him; he quickly found thoughts to calm himself down. Maybe I am just over exaggerating and just jumping to conclusions he thought to himself. He then saw Ludwig going after the pair, something must have happened!

He ran over to catch up to Ludwig, "Ludwig-san? What happened? Why is Alfred carrying Feliciano-kun like that?" Ludwig gave out an exasperated sigh,

"Feliciano fell into the fountain, and Alfred fished him out, and I am guessing he is taking him to the bathroom to get him dried. I knew I had a bad feeling about this idea." Kiku nodded in response, he had the same feeling as well but didn't say anything to go against the idea of the others.

But he was much more relieved that he was just jumping into conclusions. Alfred had loved him; there was no way he would do anything with Feliciano. They had finally reached the bathroom and Kiku opened the door quickly, his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him.

Alfred was hovering over Feliciano, whose shirt was missing. In fact he only had underwear on. Ludwig's mouth had dropped at the sight of his lover being wet and half naked, but seeing another man over him. That man is now one of his top ten to torture list. They were both blushing hard and returned the same shocked faces to Kiku and Ludwig. Feliciano had whimpered and started to cry.

"Th-this is what it looks like!" Alfred spoke in self-defense. "Like hell it isn't!" Ludwig had yelled furiously and Alfred stood up immediately.

"Look dude hear me out! I swear I don't want him like that! I was just trying to help him… he… I…" Alfred's voice had fallen into choked out words.

Seeing Ludwig like this was pretty scary, especially since Ludwig was practically huffing and puffing and… was he growling? What is he some sort of dog? Alfred thought these things to make himself laugh, but his laugh came out as an awkward one instead. So much for his epic heroic story telling of truth, nice going Alfred, he thought.

At that instant Feliciano had started to bawl his eyes out, "We weren't doing anything! I fell into the fountain and he helped me out!

I was so scared because I thought Ludwig would be so mad at me, so he brought me over here and hung my clothes up to dry, well at my shirt and pants! I took off my under shirt and threw it off and he had stepped on it and he slipped and fell on top of me!

I'm sorry! It was my fault! Stop being so mean to him! Everything is always my fault anyway!" He then took a long deep breath and continued to cry.

Kiku looked around the bathroom, all the clothes were hanged, and there was a very wet undershirt on the ground. He looked at Alfred, who was rubbing his forehead. Alfred stared at himself in the mirror and pouted,

"Great now I have this big red spot on my forehead…" Italy then stood up and ran out the bathroom. "Feliciano-kun! Your clothing…!" Kiku had warned him, but it was a little too late.

Now Feliciano was being chased by the mall security. He was also still bawling loudly, grabbing the attention of the people in the mall. Some teenage girl was recording the scene, Kiku made a mental note to watch out for the video in YouTube.

Feliciano and the others were escorted back home by the police that the security had called. Since Feliciano is used to running, it took ten people to tackle him down.

He was wondering why he was in trouble, he was just trying to run away. He turned to see Kiku and Alfred, who sat with him in the back of the police car. Alfred looked bored and Kiku was looking down and twiddling his thumbs. Feliciano then looked at Ludwig, who was in the front seat with the police.

He really messed up this time, and he did it twice, he thought to himself. Now Ludwig is for sure to break up with him, and he covered his face at that thought.

Kiku had noticed this, and he gently set his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. When Feliciano had taken his hands off his face to see him, Kiku gave the warmest smile he could. Feliciano then wept on his shoulder and Kiku stayed silent, but rubbed his back gently.

Alfred, who was witnessing this scene, had rolled his eyes and looked out the window. So much for his date with Kiku, it had turned into a complete disaster. He thought that letting Feliciano and Ludwig tag along would make Japan a little less awkward. He has never been so wrong, he sighed. He was hungry and cold; and his date was a complete disaster.

He then remembered that they had checked out a lot of movies. Kiku was the last one to be holding them; he glanced over at Kiku and all around him.

The movies were set on the ground, he smiled to himself. He still had a chance to save this date! When Kiku gets scared he will hug him tightly and tell him everything will be okay, he told himself. He felt mighty proud of his plan.

He wants to go with Kiku alone, at Kiku's house, maybe they can get some cuddling done, and maybe a kiss if he plays his cards right. He blushed at that thought, this time I will be a better boyfriend he reassured himself. He wants to be happy with Kiku, all his thoughts revolved around Kiku.

He wondered if the man he always referred to has ever noticed him when he thought of him. He wondered if Kiku felt the same way about him.

This was a very long ride indeed, Alfred groaned at the fact that he was over thinking everything.

They had finally arrived at Felicano's and Ludwig's house. The police were talking to Ludwig and Feliciano had practically crawled over to their room, he didn't want to face Ludwig while Ludwig was angry. It was so scary, he thought to himself.

Kiku sat on the couch, his back straight and looking down playing with his thumbs again. Alfred had sat next to him and didn't say a word. A long and eerie awkward fell between them as the police was talking to Ludwig pretty loudly.

Alfred's heart started to race, this was his chance to at least wrap his arm around Kiku. Step by step, maybe I should pretend to yawn as well, yeah I'm so cool; Alfred thought to himself with a smile.

He took a deep breath, letting out a yawn, slowly lifting his arms up to the air. Once he was almost done yawning, he begun to lower his arm closest to Kiku, preparing to wrap his arm around Kiku.

Instead he had managed to hit Kiku on his head; he forgot that Kiku was shorter than anyone he has dated before. He mentally face palmed himself. He was such an idiot.

Kiku felt a blow to his head, which had taken him out from his previous state to rub his head. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you…" Alfred said softly. Kiku stared at him, he was still unsure if Alfred was actually yawning or trying to "play a move" on him. Kiku felt proud that he knew a phrase that all the young hipsters used now.

"It's okay Alfred-kun" Kiku had responded with a small smile. This made Alfred blush a bit, he felt so stupid, he just wanted to disappear. He set his hands on the couch and looked forward sighing. Only he was able to mess up something as simple as that. Now he knows why people called him stupid.

Kiku noticed this, Alfred WAS trying to "play a move" on me. He smiled to himself and he noticed Alfred set his hands on the couch. Perhaps he should advance, since Alfred had sort of failed. He swallowed and gently held Alfred's hand, turning as red as a tomato.

Alfred had jumped a bit when he felt something warm wrap his hand. He turned to look and it was Kiku holding his hand. Kiku. Holding. His. Hand. Alfred blushed as well and offered him a shy smile. Kiku smiled back and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred blushed a bit more and smiled to himself. This felt really nice.

Ludwig finally shut the door once the police had left. He sighed heavily and covered his forehead. Why did something like this always happen when he tried having a normal date with Feliciano? Now what was he supposed to tell Alfred and Kiku, who were obviously having some sort of romantic trouble, like as if they were teenagers.

He took a deep breath and walked to the living room. He opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the scene before him he decided to stop. On the outside any normal person would have thought he had a poker face, but inside he had many thoughts.

'Finally now go home and release your sexual tensions! Gee you two are so dense! Took you long enough to do this! Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! LMNOP! Go buy a ranch! Have a kid! Fuuuuuuuckerrrrrs' but instead of saying anything between these lines, he decided that he would just clear his throat.

When Kiku and Alfred heard Ludwig clear his throat they both jumped and separated from each other. "I don't mean to interrupt or sound rude, but I must ask you two to please leave Feliciano and I alone for now."

Kiku stood up, "I completely understand, but please don't be too harsh on him. He depends heavily on you. He always has. Come on Alfred" he walked out and Alfred had followed trailing behind him. Ludwig sighed and closed the door behind them.

"Well that was pretty awkward…" Alfred said to Kiku as Kiku was fixing his living room up. He should have done this instead of going to Italy's house, especially since Alfred was coming over. He felt pretty embarrassed.

"You know you don't need to clean, let's make some food and watch the movies" Alfred offered, Kiku was always such an uptight man. Clearly Kiku had not listened to him since he was probably lost in his own train of thought.

Alfred stopped Kiku, and Kiku turned to see him blushing a bit. "Dude let's make some food and watch the movies, we can clean later." Kiku cursed at himself, he had forgotten the monstrous appetite Alfred had. "I am so sorry, let me cook! It is my house and you are my guest." "But I want to help-"

"Please. Sit down on the couch" Kiku had interrupted quickly. He didn't mean to be rude; he just wanted Alfred to be comfortable. Alfred had sat down awkwardly and Kiku took this opportunity to sprint to the kitchen and make something to eat before the American had opened his mouth again.

He quickly begun to steam some rice, and begin chopping vegetables. After he was done chopping the vegetables he chopped up bits of chicken. He did various other steps until he was done making Curry rice. This was Alfred's favorite Japanese dish, besides Ramen.

"Food is ready, you can come over now" Kiku shouted kind of excitedly. He couldn't wait to see the smile on Alfred's face once he had seen the Curry Rice. He blushed at that thought, he was such a girl.

Alfred made his way inside the kitchen and saw what was on the table. Curry Rice. He immediately smiled and smelled the air a bit, "It smells so good!" he declared as he went over at the table and sat down.

Kiku had sat down across from him, he broke his chopsticks apart and softly said, "Itadaki-masu" Alfred gave him a funny look, "I still don't know what that means…"

"It means I gracefully receive, it's a table manner to the Japanese."

"…oh… so how did you say it again?"

"Itadaki-masu"

"Eetadoki masu"

"…close enough" Kiku managed to say between his giggles.

Alfred rolled his eyes and started to eat. Kiku smiled and begun eating himself. "DUDE THIS IS DELICIOUS! I TASTED THE POO OF THE ANGELS"

Kiku face palmed, his appetite went away with that insult or compliment, He wasn't sure too sure. It is Alfred though, so he decided to take it as a compliment. "Thank you Alfred-kun…" he stared at Alfred who was devouring the food. He must have been hungrier than Kiku thought.

Kiku shook his head and stood up and started looking all over the place. He accidently spilled some oil oil on the ground but decided to clean after he was done with his original intention.

He found some popcorn, and put it in the microwave. He knew how much Alfred loved to eat popcorn while watching a movie.

He turned and slipped on the oil he had spilled moments ago, and was caught by Alfred before he fell. Apparently Alfred was going to clean the oil before any accidents happened; it was a bit too late for that.

Kiku looked up at Alfred, their faces were so close, and instead of going for a kiss slowly like a normal person; Alfred had crashed their lips together immediately. Alfred kissed him so passionately, with hints between his kisses that he was desperate for more.

Kiku had blushed and he opened his mouth a bit and slipped his tongue inside Alfred's. Both their tongues began to fight over for dominance. Alfred held him closer, so close in fact, that Kiku felt him getting hard. He blushed furiously as he felt himself getting hard as well.

Alfred broke this kiss for some air, he was breathing fast.

He wanted Kiku; he always had, wanting him so bad had hurt so much. He carried Kiku and went towards the table and with one hand cleared the table and laid Kiku there instead. He finally had him; he had kissed him all over his neck, making the other moan desperately.

Kiku had wanted him badly as well; he couldn't help but to moan as he felt soft lips attacking his neck. He wanted so much more, he wanted Alfred. He wanted to feel him inside him. This was all too sudden, he gasped a bit as he felt a bite followed by a large suck.

"A-Alfred…"

"Yes…"

"You… you make my kokoro go doki doki"

"You make my heart beat fast as well…"

They both smiled and kissed each other again.

They didn't see the movies; they didn't even finish their food. Arthur would be so jealous and hate Kiku for this, but he didn't care. He could care less about everyone and everything else. They were finally together, his Prince was finally here. And like every fairytale,

They lived happily ever after.

**Then they had sex. Then Japan got pregnant and died. JK! **

**They moved together somewhere in Texas, where Alfred owned a ranch. They had many animals and horses. And they adopted a child, named him Marshall, and raised him there. And they were happy, nothing else mattered. **

**And in case you are all wondering, Ludwig and Feliciano stayed together. And yes that girl put up her video on YouTube. And they both had a pretty happy life as well. **

**That's it. CHEEZYASFUKBUTGUESSWHATIFYOU DIDNTLIKETHEENDINGFEELFREETO WRITEABETTERONEANDLINKME! **

**Well this was interesting to write, thank you all of you for reading this! Live Long and Prosper! **

**-BurgerHero**


End file.
